Packs
Packs are an in-app purchase that give you a set of items for one money. There are multiple packs you can choose and buy. The other thing about packs is that if you have bought a pack, you can restore purchases and get that pack back. List of Packs These are the packs that you can buy: Bandit pack Contains full Mexican clothing set, Longshot Repeater 1887, and Appaloosa Horse. Useful for players that have played for a little while or just need better clothes and a better weapon. Mexican Hat Mexican Jacket Mexican Pants Mexican Boots Longshot Repeater 1887 Appaloosa Horse VIP points: +3100 VIP: +40 days Browncoat Pack Contains full Gunner clothing set, Assault Pump Shotgun, and Spanish Mustang. Same as Mexican pack, only different items. Gunner Hat Gunner Jacket Gunner Pants Gunner Boots Assault Pump Shotgun Spanish Mustang VIP points: +6350 VIP: +45 days Bronze VIP Pack Full-Metal Hat Full-Metal Jacket Full-Metal Pants Full-Metal Boots Black Steam Horse Boiler Blasters Silver Flak Cannon VIP points: +12750 VIP: +60 days Gold VIP Pack Hat of the Accursed Shroud of the Accursed Chaps of the Accursed Boots of the Accursed Gatling Annihilator Light Cannon Hand Dragons Demon Thrower Frost Cannon Defiler Werewolf Slayer VIP points: +58150 VIP: +108 days Gunslinger Pack Witch Impaler Gunslinger Boots Gunslinger Jacket Gunslinger Hat Gunslinger Pants Quarter Horse Cannon Gun VIP points: +51150 VIP: +96 days Law-Enforcement Pack Contains full Sheriff clothing set, an Impaler, and a Mechanical Horse. Great single player items, and defense. Uphold the law with this pack. Sheriff Hat Sheriff Jacket Sheriff Pants Sheriff Boots Impaler Mechanical Horse VIP points: +31000 VIP: +72 days Machinist Pack Contains full Machinist clothing set, a Flamethrower, and a Black Steam Horse. Be a fully armed and dangerous Steampunk, ready to burn everything. Flamethrower Machinist Boots Machinist Jacket Machinist Hat Machinist Pants Black Steam Horse VIP points: +22650 VIP: +84 days Overkill Pack Lawmaker Revolver Lee Navy Bolt-Action Sawed-Off Shotgun Railgun Eagle-Eye Sniper Rifle Hand Cannon Scythe Crucificator American Warmblood Appaloosa Horse Standardbred Trotter Mechanical Horse Business Haircut Business Suit Business Trousers Business Boots Duelist Hat Duelist Jacket Duelist Pants Duelist Boots Sheriff Hat Sheriff Jacket Sheriff Pants Sheriff Boots VIP points: +69500 VIP: +120 days Rogue Pack Contains Full Rogue clothing set, and a Triple-Barrel Terror. Useful if you want armor and a good weapon. Also great multiplayer items. Rogue Boots Rogue Jacket Rogue Hat Rogue Pants Triple-Barrel Terror Silver VIP Pack Sombrero de los Muertos Poncho de los Muertos Pantalón de los Muertos Botas de los Muertos Tundra Stallion Ripper Flare Gun Hellraisers VIP points: +24550 VIP: +72 days Starter pack Perfect for beginners and contains a few stuff. Dual Guns Florida Cracker Horse Revolver Sniper Rifle Outlaw Pants Outlaw Hat Outlaw Jacket Outlaw Boots VIP points: +1500 VIP: +30 days War Pack War's Hat War's Coat War's Pants War's Boots Harbinger The Mutilator Mayhem Gauntlet VIP points: +44150 VIP: +84 days West Legend Pack Very useful in the beginning if you have the money. Hunter Hat Hunter Jacket Hunter Pants Hunter Boots English Bloodhorse Railgun VIP points: +15500 VIP: +61 days Witch Hunter Pack A witch hunter set and Impaler similar to the one the Exorcist uses, red bandana not included. Witch Impaler Witch Hunter Boots Witch Hunter Jacket Witch Hunter Hat Witch Hunter Pants VIP points: +40750 VIP: +82 days Category:Gameplay Category:Six Guns